


The Avengers Dealing With A Spider Teen

by The_Wandering_Mage



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Anxiety, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Dramatic Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Genius Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wandering_Mage/pseuds/The_Wandering_Mage
Summary: The Rogues have been pardoned and are now moving back into the Tower where they will be stay under house arrest until they can earn back the trust of the world. Peter although he is still upset with everything that went down, isn't one to hold a grudge and despite their mistakes, he still looks up to the Avengers. The problem in Peter's mind is how to get them to like him before, they discover how truly spider like he is. Peter doesn't know what to do if his heroes think him a freak. Peter struggles as he continues to mutate and gain powers while also trying to make a good mostly human impression on his new team.  Can Peter over come his insecurities? Can the team learn to accept all of him? Can the team move past the Civil War and become a family?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 39
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rambly and long. Just a little warning. This chapter is mostly Peter dealing with his anxiety over the Rogue Avengers.

Peter felt restless. Like 10x as much as his normal restlessness. Peter was always moving, tapping his hand, his foot, shifting his weight as he stands. Today though he was itchy and antsy. To the point, embarrassingly, a couple of people asked if he needed to use the bathroom. The whole day at school he could hardly concentrate and he was eternally grateful Flash hadn't been there to add to his stress. Peter watched the hands of the clock move like molasses as he waited to finally be free. He even debated texting Happy to not pick him up and opt. for swinging to the compound. He knew it was too risky though especially as distracted as he was. When the last bell rang Peter bolted out of the room faster than he probably should have and practically barreled into the backseat of the SUV. Happy put up the divider without so much of a "hi there kid" in fear of the rambling storm that was sure to be unleashed if he spoke a word. Happy had learned to recognize when Peter was that level of antsy. 

The whole two hour drive Peter was bouncing itching to be in his bedroom. Already imaging the feel of the bars Mr. Stark had put in just for him to climb on under his grip. His wrists were hot at the thought of finally being able to use his real webshooters. He still used his mechanical ones on patrol even though he had started developing his own organic ones 3 weeks ago. He only used his own when practicing rather than crime fighting. Bruce and Cho had agreed it would be best for his health to use them on the daily but, they wouldn't develop their full strength for a long while. The both said it could take 3 to 4 weeks for them to be strong enough to support his weight and possibly longer for him to gain complete control. Something he really wanted to test out in the comfort and privacy of his own room. It was the only place he truly felt safe to just fully be himself without having to worry about judgment. He knew that May still found someone his behaviors unsettling and his room at her place honestly just didn't have the space to allow for some of activities. He loved his room and it would always be home, but the compound was somehow also home in a different and equally strong way and it was what he needed most right now. It had pained him to not be able to be at his home there for the last week and a half while the Avengers settled in after their recent pardoning. He knew things were still tense and he was anxious about their reaction to him but, it was completely overshadowed by his need to just be free of trying to meet everyone's expectations of him and to fit in and make other people comfortable. He needed time to just let loose and relax. He could deal with everyone's reactions later. Mr. Stark had already promised him the night to himself after a long and stressful week. He could spend Saturday in the lab with Tony while the Avengers would get the whole debrief on who was under the spiderman mask and who they were to share their residence with. Then later that afternoon he'd meet the team. It might be awkward and, Peter was definitely worried about what they'd think of him but, he also knew Mr. Stark wouldn't allow them to make him feel uncomfortable in his own home and he also knew he could also always have his glorious room that none of the other avengers could get to all to himself. 

The car hadn't even fully stopped before Peter launched out the door with a "bye Happy thank you!" and a wave. He bounded up the steps and rushed in not even realizing the figure he brushed past in his hurry was one Clint Barton. The stunned spy watched as the kid raced past his inhumanely fast with Stark's AI's greeting calling after him. Sam almost didn't believe him later when he told him a kid named Peter bounded into the compound like it was black friday and they were a super store with flat screens. Clint really hoped that wasn't the mystery spider addition to their humble abode. Sam reasoned that it was probably just a late intern or something. There was no way that a kid that young could have given him such a hard time in Germany there way no way. Spiderman had to be at least 20. Natasha on the other hand was very suspicious and angry when Clint told her of the encounter. She knew better than most what children are capable of and the thought of Stark using a child in a war sickens her. Stark better not have brought a kid into this fight. 

Peter sucked in a deep breath when he entered his room and flung his school bag down on the ground. He quickly launched himself across the room and onto a nearby beam. He breathed a sigh of relief of no longer having to keep everything pent up as he swung from one beam and platform to another. Mr. Stark had been very thoughtful in his design of Peter's room and turned the thing into an arachnid paradise. The walls of his room were a deep navy and were covered in platforms, a mixture of curved beams, and smaller rooms. He had small nooks that he could climb into that had their own heating and cooling. The small little spaces even had their own sound proofing and lights for Peter to control as he pleased. His 3 story high ceiling had the night sky painted on it that he could enjoy from the branch-like rafters that were as wide as a twin size bed. Peter often fell asleep up there even though his real bed was in one of the lowest nooks. His floor had a mini fridge and cabinet to keep his snacks in and a couch and entertainment center. It also had shelves to keep his legos and other belongings. Peter also had his own bathroom and walk in closet. It really was the perfect room. 

After an hour of swinging about and spinning webs Peter finally felt calm again. Ever since his spinnerets started developing his urges to climb and spin webs tripled. It was like an itch he had to scratch. Peter finaly feeling relief for the first time in days flipped off one of the second story platforms and flopped on the couch with a smile. He pushed all the thoughts of the Avengers and what was to come to the back of his mind and reached over to the mini fridge and grabbed a powerade and one of his specially designed granolas from his cabinet. Then he settled down to watch tv allowing himself an escape for his mind. 

After a few mind numbing episodes and 3 bags of doritos Peter clicked off the TV and allowed his mind to wonder. What would the Avengers think of his spider like quirks? Peter was already prepared for them to be upset with his age and Mr. Stark for bringing him in but, he really didn't know how they would handle him. He already knew Peter Parker isn't the most exciting person outside his mask. Also, his talking was less quips and more hopeless rambles. But, he'd gotten better around Mr.Stark so hopefully if he didn't embarrass himself too much, or worse Mr. Stark did, he could get used to them and they could grow to like him. He was really good in the lab and he was helping with upgrading and maintaining their gear so, surely they like him for that. They could eventually see him as capable, he just had to prove himself. He could do that. Even as bad as he messed up with the Vulture and the Fiery he'd still had taken him down and saved not only Liz's dad but, all the dangerous Stark tech. No, for once proving himself wasn't his worry. He already proved himself to Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark had already shown with his amazing bedroom that he not only supported but, in a way understood somewhat his weird spideryness. At first Peter really thought he only liked him for that but, now he knew better. He'd been there for him and helped him through his panic attacks, nightmares, sensory overloads, and new powers. He let him cry and held him when he needed it but, didn't want to be a bother. Now it felt like he could tell Mr. Stark things he could never tell May and could actually be honest especially, with his spider powers. He didn't need to impress him or hide. He didn't make him feel like a freak. And that's what really plagued his mind right now. Everyone in the media was always wary of enhanced people and even scared of them especially with the whole "inhuman outbreak". And yeah he knew the Avengers weren't like that and maybe it was all the stuff in the news getting to him but, he really did feel like a freak sometimes. He loved being Spiderman and his powers but, sometimes he couldn't help but be self conscious about his spider weirdness. It wasn't like there was anyone else going through this. It was just his weirdness. And the Avengers may be mostly enhanced but, most Steve and Wanda choose to be and none of them were part anything other than human. He was part creepy arachnid. Even he can admit that spiders can be a bit creepy! And he knows he has creeped out or scared just about everyone including Mr. Stark at one time or another with his spider like behavior. It only took walking on walls or the ceiling to creep people out and that was one of his first powers! The worst part was that he knows he's not done. Dr. Banner and Cho both said he would continue his mutation until he fully matured. He had years to become more freaky weird and it felt like everyday he could feel it happening more and more. He would never tell Mr.Stark this but, sometimes he'd get nightmares that he would grow creepy spider legs or eyes and that just freaked him the hell out. He knew though that wasn't going to actually happen he was still human and he went to see his doctors monthly to see how his mutations were coming along. They had even been able to map out predicted changes to give him a heads up but, the idea of the Avengers witnessing him have his weird spider puberty was enough to make him feel anxious and awkward. He really couldn't handle it if his heros thought he was a freak. Peter paced the walls, and jumped about the platforms as he thought of each of the Avengers reactions to him. He was so, glad he wouldn't have to be in the room when they read his file. His face felt hot just thinking about them reviewing his medical records. I mean it's not like his whole record, just the mission relevant stuff like, the list of restricted things that might become hazardous to him or the change in his blood that was causing him to slowly lose his ability to thermoregulate. Peter ran his hands down his face and groaned thinking about the behavioral part of his chart, they had given him a copy of what would be given to the Avengers. Oh God! What would they think about his weird tendencies and urges! That thought alone was almost as bad as sitting through Captain America sex ed PSA. He honestly doesn't know if he could handle it if one of them teased him about feeling the need to walk on the ceiling or his occasional late night confusion with gravity. He had already almost caused just about everyone a heart attack at some point by walking in the kitchen half wake upside down. Peter started flipping and climbing quickly and haphazardly though his room as his thoughts spiraled out of control. He could see their disgust with him. Their murderous gazes wanting to get rid of the mutant. No. no. they wouldn't hate him like that! But, they may not want him on missions or to live with them. Man it would be so awkward if they really didn't want him here especially, since the Avengers were under Temporary house arrest. What was he doing? What was he going to do? They were going to read his file and see the freak they had to deal with! Peter ripped off his shirt suddenly feeling too hot. He realized as he tossed his clothes into the hamper he needed to get a hold of himself and cool down before Karen decided to rat him out to Friday. He took a deep breath and made his way over to one of his nooks. He opened the little door and crawled inside. This one was one he almost always kept cool because it was long enough for him for him to lay down completely and stretch out. He immediately did just that. He let the icy currents hit his wet skin. He focused on the chill and took deep breaths till he calmed down. Mr. Stark would talk to them and in time he could get them to like him. He hoped he could get them to like him enough they wouldn't even care if he was weird. Peter made the resolution to do just that. He would just have to keep his weirdest quirks under control like he did at school when he was with them until then. He could do that.

Right as it started to get too cold Peter made his way down to shower with new calm with his plan. As he made the last leap to the hard woods Karen called out "It is currently 6 o'clock Peter. I'm to remind you that you have dinner with Tony, Rhodey, Happy, and Miss Potts in an hour."  
"Yeah thank you Karen I'm just going to take a quick shower and change." Peter called up to his AI friend. It was nice and sometimes a bit weird to have her always there, like he was never truly alone. 

Everyone at the dinner table tried to put Peter at ease but, it did little to comfort him. They couldn't really understand why he was so nervous. Or how awkward he felt about the whole thing. Sure Tony knew what it was like to have people you didn't know have a bunch of information about you and your private life but, this was different. He was human fully. Peter was a one of a kind mutant. He was a freak that a lot of people would be interested in dissecting or completely disgusted by. Thought of how the Avengers might reject him plagued his thought that night as he got a very restless sleep atop the rafters. 

Peter awoke the next day groggily, rubbing his eyes in the dim light of his room.  
"Hey Karen what time is it?"  
The sweet AI answer back "It 1 o'clock in the afternoon Peter. I felt it was best I not wake you since you did not sleep well and Mr. Stark agreed."  
Peter groaned at his AI even though he was glad he got to sleep in and not, stress for a few more wakeful hours. He was still irritated though at his AI's need to over ride him for his health. Everyone was always conspiring to be over protective mother hens over him.  
"Tell Mr. Stark I'm up and even though I'm grateful for the sleep I'm not happy about him conspiring with my AI. Tell him there will be recompense!" He said waggling a finger at the ceiling "Probably next time Pepper goes out of town." He smirked. He could just see Mr.Stark's face. He was playing dirty. Peter used his one sticky hand to lower him from the cushions and nest of blankets and on to the lower beams. He found out the hard way he is extra clumsy in the morning and it is not good when you're 3 stories up with metal beams and platforms between you and the floor. He moved slowly lowering himself by at least one sticky appendage rather than his normal jumps and flips. As he made his way down he asked Karen patched Mr.Stark through "Really Pete? Low blow. This is the Thanks I get for allowing my Protege a little extra shut eye. Next time I have you down here bright and early making motor oil smoothies with Dum-E and working on the most tedious of codes for government security computers. See how hours of making sure no one knows the state secretary like to play flappy bird during meetings makes you feel about a few hours of much needed shut eye."  
"I'll just make it so any hackers are locked on the ten hour version of the Bee Movie on all their devices set to full volume. That should scare anyone away from classified secrets." Peter and Stark laughed.  
"Thanks for the extra sleep. I really did need it. Was hard to fall asleep last night knowing all the Avengers are going to get my life story and then I'm going to have to meet them later. I'd be excited if I wasn't so nervous."  
"You'll be fine underoos. And hey it's going to be pretty interesting the gang has made bets on who you are and whether or not all your powers come from the suit."  
Peter couldn't help but let a huge grin cross his face as he made his way to the kitchen to make brunch. "Oh this should be fun. What are the bets right now?"  
"I'll text them to you. Fury has banned me from showing you the meeting officially but, unofficially you have to wait a week to view it so, it doesn't affect team building."  
(Fury well aware that the unofficial son of Tony Stark would be too curious and too smart to never look at the footage.)  
"Ok" Peter says, because honestly maybe he doesn't want to know what they thought of him before he had a chance to change their perception of him. It would just get in his head.  
"We can watch it for movie night next week. I can even put together a greatest hits for you to cherish years to come."  
"Thanks Mr. Stark."  
"Tony, kid. You are practically mine so, you can stop that Mr. Stark nonsense."  
"Practically is not enough to keep me from calling you Mr. Stark sir."  
"What I got to adopt you?"  
Peter could hear a slight waver at the joke. His heart ached in hope he was somewhat hinting he was considering it. Peter tried to shush the small voice asking why the great Tony Stark would want puny Peter Parker. "Only if you want to get upgraded to Dad. I'm afraid Tony isn't on the table. Although you would also have to commit to dad jokes. That's just how the world works." Peter's voice wavered and cracked slightly but, he was glad he didn't stutter for once. There was a beat of silence over the line where Peter looked hopefully up at the ceiling with bated breath. The distance made it a lot easier to have the heart to heart.  
"Dad jokes. You're really not trying to sell me on this whole adoption thing are you. Good thing your aunt is a better sales woman." Peter's heart stops for a moment and his stomach flutters. Did he really just hear that right? He stared up dumbstruck.  
"Of course I was going to propose it. She just beat me to it. Said she already had a feeling although I still have my suspicions Pepper said something to the woman." Mr. Stark said as casually as discussing a movie not a life altering decision. "She is probably going to kill me for doing this over the phone. But, you know I'm no good at the heart to hearts." He sighed. Peter laughed a few tears spilling down his cheeks.  
"No, you just wanted to get out of a bone crushing hug." He sniffled "but your not getting out of it that easy!" Peter rushed out of the room leaving his half eaten waffles on the counter already getting cold. The elevator was already opened before Peter got to it and he sniffled a murmured Thanks to Friday. "Your welcome Peter. Congratulations."  
Peter laughed he could hear the AI smiling. More happy tears threatened to choke him as his own AI came through "Congratulations Peter. It looks like we really are family." Peter's face hurt smiling.  
"Yes welcome to the Family." Friday called. "Thanks guys but, you know you were already my family." Peter said as he ran off the elevator into the awaiting arms of an equally tearful Tony Stark. The AI's sang sweet "we know" after them. The father and son rocked back and forth crying and laughing. They breathed each other in. Tony smelled like motor oil and his imported coffee and Peter smelled faintly of lab chemicals and his apple shampoo. Tony kissed the top of Peter's head and stroked his hair. Peter was holding him in a slightly painful hug but, he didn't care. He was his. He wanted him. He was going to be a dad. He is a dad. He is a dad to the most brilliant, most awesome kind kid in the world. The best. He was never letting him go.  
"Pepper really is going to kill you." Peter murmured into Tony's shoulder.  
"Y-yeah she really is." he chuckled.  
The two broke apart to the sounds of Dum-E and U waving noise makers and beeping in celebration. Peter smiled and hugged them. Tony smiled at the two welcoming their new brother.  
"I guess you guys are my bro-bots now." Peter said earning him happy whirring. Tony laughed and ruffled the kid's - no- his kid's hair.


	2. Introducing The Amazing Peter Parker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Banner brief Team Cap on Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your lovely comments. I'm really new to this and they each mean alot to me. A lot of people commented on my formatting. I'm going to be honest. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I will eventually figure it out so please bare with me. Till then I'm just gonna make sure it isn't one giant block of text. The spacing will probably irritate people who actually know what there doing but, honestly if I wait to post until I figure it out I might just get frustrated and lose interest. Hopefully the content out weighs the formatting.

"Meet Peter Parker aka Spiderman" Fury said tossing a stack of folders down on the conference room table. All the Avengers returning to the compound were present. Thor was in New Asgard, Vision and Wanda were in an UN approved temporary safe house in Europe while the team readjusts, helping create a more smooth transition, and Lang was on house arrest while waiting on a UN hearing to determine Avenger eligibility. The rogues each grabbed a folder and started flipping through as Fury brought up a hologram display of Peter.

"Age 16. Soon to be 17 and before any of you say anything yes that means he was 15 when you fought him in Germany." Fury gave Steve a hard look. The Captain's mouth opened and closed with no sound. Sam swore under his breath shaking his head looking at the folder.

"But, don't let the boy's age fool you. He is stronger than a super soldier and his reflexes and pre-cognition give him more than the advantage despite his lack of training. Something I would like Rogers and Romonov to oversee. He'll be quite the challenge for you Romonov and the perfect pupil. I need you, Steve to spar with him as well so, he won't have to hold back as much of his strength." Fury said.Natasha smirked while Rogers looked conflicted. "The boy has a whole host of mutations stemming from one hell of a field trip." He went on.Everyone raised their brows. Fury smirked at getting their full attention. "During a field trip to Oscorp when the boy was 14 a radioactive Spider got loose from one of the research labs and bit Peter Parker. And after 4 days of sickness it gave him super powers. He used to believe that was where the changes ended but, as it turns out since the boy is still developing so are his powers."

"Wait so, we got to deal with a weird spider puberty on top of a whinny angsty teenager" Sam cut in throwing his hands out. 

Agent Hill jumped in on Peter's behalf.  
"Peter is not your typical teenager. He is one of the most polite teens you will ever meet and quite possibly the most wholeheartedly kind. He has his moments like all teenagers do but, I think you'll find he has a certain knack for making people care for him plus if anything the boy has a problem with not whining. He could have a bullet hole in his torso and will keep going without saying a word." She said full heartedly.

Sam didn't look convinced but the rest were shocked by the level of kind words from the hard, seasoned agent. Fury gave a nod of approval to Hill and carried on.

"We are lucky these powers happened to be given to him. I can't think of anyone more equipped to use them for good and his age gives him time to hone his skills and his power. He is quite the asset. And a valuable member of the team although currently he is the first of the new title Junior Avenger. He is now a part of a program that Stark has been dreaming up for quite some time, Past the Torch. From now on any individual with potential will be brought in and given the option to become a Junior Avenger and be trained to one day take your place as earth's protectors." Fury took a moment to let in sink in studying everyone. 

"What all does a position as a Junior Avenger entail?" Steve asked, looking hopeful.  
Hill answered "We are still working out all the details and Peter is kind of our unofficial trial run. We will be meeting to discuss the particulars next month after you all get settled. Until then It means training Peter. take him under your wing. Get to know him. Stark will have final say on what mission he will be joining you on as well as his training schedule. Until then treat him like a normal Avenger and any individual you meet that you think may one day be Avengers material invite to the compound and alert me immediately."

"Why does Stark have final say on what missions Peter can join?" Natasha asked suspicion in her eyes.

"The boy is Starks in all but, blood. Once you see them together you'll understand what I mean. It's hard to believe he's not Stark's biological child. I even had a DNA test run just in case." Fury said.

Natasha raised a brow and gave a smile at someone getting to Stark's soft side. The others jaws dropped and eyebrows knit. They never did see how soft he was under all that armor. Natasha is just glad this was Stark taking in an enhanced and not just handing some nerdy teenager a super suit. It would have put a damper on relationships if she had to beat sense into Stark.

"Stark is responsible for all things Peter. If you have questions or problems you go through him. And if you manage to start another Civil War I will throw every last one of you in the raft myself. Now, I'm going to hit the high lights and let you all read the rest on your own time." Fury swiped up a list of Peter's mutations on a holo table. "First up strengths and weaknesses. Peter has super strength coupled with a metabolism that's about one and a half times Caps. That means he also has his own set of medications in all of the medkits. He does have an accelerated healing factor the details and extent of which are in your folders. He also has enhanced senses, much stronger than Roger's. Not quite as strong as Daredevil's. They are both a strength and a weakness. The boy is prone to sensory overload and it can both look and cause panic attacks." 

The group cringed and new sympathy took over Sam's face. Even Natasha let herself show some sympathy on her face. 

"Stark has made the boy special headphones and glasses to help and pairs are spread around the tower and Compound. If you see him holding his ears and squeezing his eyes shut hand them to him. Do not touch him or speak above a whisper. I know your first instinct will be to try to comfort him but, any stimuli is only going to hurt him. Once he has his equipment if he is still struggling you can place his hand on your chest and guide him in breathing if he is having a panic attack. If not, offer him some of his headache medication and let him nap. He will be tired afterwards. Now in battle or on mission this shouldn't be a problem because his suit filters the input for him to help him concentrate unless of course there is a powerful enough frequency or light to over power the suit. His ears and eyes are also more prone to damage although with his healing factor the damage is short lived. Most of Peter's sensory problems happen outside the suit." Fury brought up a small clip of spiderman dodging a car flying at him from behind.

"Now, one of Peter's biggest advantages is what is known as his "spidey-sense", his previously mentioned pre-cognitive ability to detect danger. It allows him to dodge attacks he doesn't even see coming. Now this ability although one of his first is still developing. It is possible that In the future he will be able to track people based on this sense alone. He has potential to be a great recognizance agent. " Fury sent Natasha a meaningful look. She answered with a small smile. Maybe she could make a better spider, one that prevents red rather than add them to the ledgers. Fury continued "Right now though he can only tell if a person is dangerous when in an estimated 10 foot radius and tell if someone is watching him from 30 yards away. This sense is one of the reasons you're being allowed back after your shit show with the accords." Fury said giving them a hard look and pointing his accusatory finger at them as he addressed them.

"Peter will know if you try to betray each other. It may not be as strong but, he can also sense to some extent danger towards those around him. He is my extra set of eyes on you. Don't screw up. And if the kid says something's up, trust that shit is about to go down. As a general rule of thumb if the spider-kid looks ready to fight so should you. His senses are highly accurate. He can dodge multiple targets without needing to see them and can tell when bigger disasters are about to happen in the city." He said straightening back up and sighing.  
"Unfortunately it's not an exact science, just instinctual feelings that happen minutes or seconds in advance. He can't give you much warning and although he may know something is about to happen he doesn't know what. He can give a direction and level of severity. Beyond that he can't predict what's going to happen. Now I'm going to let Banner here go over the mutations the kid's developing and predicted to develop." Fury guested to the doctor and stepped to the side as Bruce nervously came up to the hologram and swiped up a few graphs beside Peter's list of powers. Banner looked nervously over the silent group of Avengers processing the onslaught of information on their newest team member.

"Now there is still a lot we don't understand and can't really predict about Peter's mutations. What we do know is that he is constantly changing. His DNA was significantly altered during the bite. He is now 2% the radioactive spider that bit him. It's DNA miraculously merged quite seamlessly with his own. It's incredible. It's honestly possible that if someone other than him had been bitten it would have killed them. Peter's DNA merged so remarkably well it is hard to work out how the two work together and how his spider traits will present in his human body. Many of spider's attributes and changes into adulthood are completely foreign and juxtaposed to human's. So we are having to be quite creative in how to help with these changes. The most pressing change is in his blood." Bruce said as he pulled up three images side by side of cells labeled Spider, Peter, and Human. The one labeled Peter had a mix of the cells in the two beside it. "Although Peter's blood will always be human and will have true blood the amount of haemolymph, or what is a spiders equivalent to blood, in his veins is increasing and he has additional structures in his brain to produce compounds that a spider would produce to respond to outside stimuli and stress." Bruce sighed and cleaned his glasses. The room waited anxiously to hear the translation. "Essentially Peter's body is developing secondary systems. Most notably to deal with themo-reguletion. You see when spiders get cold instead of trying to warm themselves up by doing things like shivering like we do they drop the freezing point of their blood and enter a hibernation state by creating a kind of natural anti-freeze."

"Wait wait wait. Your saying the kid makes anti-freeze? In his body!? isn't that kind of toxic!?" Sam voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Yes" Bruce sighed, giving each of the Avengers nervous looks. Even Hill and Fury looked slightly sad adding to the tension in the room. 

"It would slowly kill him if he was cold for too long. His kidney would reach a point in which they couldn't filter out enough of the toxins and it would cause kidney failure. Only if it was for too long though, and it luckily isn't his bodies first go to" Bruce hurriedly added to the panicking Avengers already thinking of never letting the kid leave during the winter. New York winters were harsh.

"His first reaction will be to shiver and do other subtle human ways to keep warm but, after a certain point either by prolonged exposure, low enough temperatures, or sudden drops in temperature his body will pull his spider mutations as a last resort to keep him alive. The scary thing is he may not be able to recognize the change when it happens. You will need to look out for the signs. His reactions and mental cognition will be slowed along with all of his other functions. He will most likely get confused and sleepy. He will want to sleep and that will be the dangerous part. Once he enters hibernation there is no telling how long he will have to remain that way as we slowly warm him up because, if the change back is too sudden it could cause him to go into shock or cause other damages."

"If he isn't able to tell us when he is going into this hibernation then how will we be able to protect him?" Steve asked.

"You'll need to watch for when he stops shivering. Once he stops shivering that will be the point you know his body has shifted gears. You'll need to try and get him to stay awake as long as possible to keep him from falling under." Bruce informs them.  
There was a tense air around the room. Even though they didn't yet know the boy, the idea of someone so young, the guy who did all the incredible things under the name Spiderman, the one who opened Tony's heart as hard as that was to believe, being the victim of what they were describing didn't sit well with them. Suddenly it felt more like a discussion about a terminal condition than the mutations of a future Avenger. 

Fury cleared his throat and Bruce took his cue.

"Oh also recently he has developed biologically webshooters."

There was an almost collective "huh?" and raised eyebrows.

"Oh uh. Spiderman has always used mechanical webshooters. Peter's own design to swing around. He really is quite the genius." Bruce smiled thinking of his time in the lab with the boy. "He has now however started to develop biological spinnerets on either wrist. He will still be using mechanical ones on missions but, should those fail him in the future he should be able to use his own as long as he hasn't over taxed his body."

"Wait. If he has biological ones why not use those instead of taking the time and resources to make fake ones?" Sam asked, half raising his hand. 

"Because it would be more physically draining and less reliable. It is still unclear if he will even be able to use them to hold his own weight once they are fully developed. They are still weak and coming in. Which is another thing you need to watch out for. Peter is grounded until his spinnerets finish developing. Any damage to his wrists and arms now could permanently damage them and the organ structures are very delicate. It is important that you mind that and don't proceed with any of your hazing rituals. " Bruce said, sending a pointed look at Clint. 

"Hey I'm not the only one wanting to initiate this little punk into our group!" He said defensively and crossed his arms.  
Clint and Sam threw knowing looks back and forth much to the dismay of Steve and Natasha. 

"Don't be bitter about how things went down in Germany. It's over now and Peter doesn't deserve your hazing. Lord knows if you do haze him he will just take it and let it crush his little fanboy soul that his heros hate him. And then we will really have a second war on our hands when Stark rains down his wrath." Hill said, surprising everyone. 

Clint looked a bit sad and guilty for a minute thinking of his kids and also the underlying meaning of her knowing for certain the kid won't stand up for himself. Sam's face contorted in thought as his therapist trained brain also picked up on the underlying implications of that statement. If someone one as nice as described and fully capable of defending themselves was bullied... well that opened up a whole can of self deprecating worms right there. Sam filed that away for later and dropped all thoughts of spider-kid revenge.

"The boy is as much of a fan as Culson was." Hill said quietly with a fond smile. The original Avengers looked down sadly for a moment before Bruce cleared his throat and continued feeling sure that there would be no hazing.  
"There is expected weakness, pain, and tenderness in his arms and hands. Also muscle spasms, numbness, tingly, burning, and unusual responses to stimuli. For example, feeling like a feather light touch as stabbing pain or feeling cold while touching a burning hot stove. He also may accidentally web things but, don't worry they aren't nearly as strong as his synthetics and can easily be removed. " He hastily tacked on. 

Sam, Bucky, and Clint still had grossed out looks on their faces. 

"The neurologic hiccups will be sporadic until the new nerve endings finish developing. It may be several weeks till they finish. He may need help doing basic things every now and again but will probably be embarrassed to ask if he does. Peter isn't good at asking or receiving help from anyone except for Tony and sometimes Pepper. Peter trusts him more than anyone else so, you'll need to be persistent when you know he's struggling. That may just mean getting him to ask Tony or me to help. Peter isn't as comfortable with me but, he does trust me and I've seen him at some of his worst times." Bruce took a deep breath and looked down at the floor thinking of some of their times in the medbay. "Oh another thing! Peter will be stir crazy with not being able to go out patrolling or sparring. Which means he will quite literally being climbing the walls." Bruce smirked. 

Agents Hill hid her adoration well but also joined Fury in rolling eyes and shaking heads. 

"Yeah don't be surprised if that sneaky motherfucker asks you if you want a drink from the ceiling of a room you thought was empty at 3'oclock in the morning." Fury complained.

Hill bit her cheek trying not to laugh at the incident a few months back when Peter had ruined one of Fury's favorite moves, waiting in the dark for someone to come home. Peter's honest innocence in not having tried to scare the man only made it that much worse. Fury's squeal really ruined the whole scary government agent thing even if he did get off a shot at where Peter had crouched.

"And that little shit is as silent as a ninja. He puts Romonov here to shame with how quiet he can be when he has nothing to trip over. Check any room you are in before you have any kind of private conversation to make sure you are out of the little snoop's range. That kids got Stark's curiosity and that's a dangerous thing." Fury warns.

The Avengers were now wary. A super kid like Stark that could sneak up on Fury as amusing as that was, was a nightmare image. After a long pause Bruce continued "I'm trying to think of anymore pressing concerns to go over regarding his mutations. Everything is in there for you to read later. If you have any questions you can come to me in private and ask."

The Avengers nodded and started getting up taking that as their cue to leave. They were all firmly halted with Fury's next words  
"You should go over the fangs. I don't want a bunch of supers going crazy trying to stake a spider or throwing garlic and holy water around the tower."

"Oh! Um yes." Bruce stuttered.

"Fangs!" Cap and Barton said at the same time Sam said "I'm sorry what!?"

Bruce sighed holding his hand to his forehead with his glasses. And pulled up another hologram with dental X-rays and another beside it showing a prediction model of teeth shifting and of fangs growing along with tendons that would allow them to be retracted.

"It is likely that Peter will develop Fangs in a couple of months. They may or may not be retractable. Me, Cho, and Tony are working on options to hide them once they come in and on braces to make sure when they do there will be enough space. They will almost definitely be venomous and no he will not go around biting anyone. It will most likely not be dangerous to anyone unless he actually bites someone or someone drinks or eats after him. There is only a small chance that it could cause more than skin irritation without being ingested or entering the bloodstream. Peter may experience urges to bite objects and may have some spikes in testosterone but, other than that it is just more in the realm of odd than hazardous." Bruce explains rubbing his eyes.

Sam looked like he wanted to object but Steve shot him a look. 

"You said the urge to bite and glancing through it looks like there are other urges and tendencies related to his mutations. What can you tell us?" Natasha asked, flipping through the file in front of her.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to have this awkward conversation. He knew Peter wouldn't want him talking about it. It made him feel like some sort of freak and he knew Peter would eventually see this meeting. He really had to choose his words carefully not to embarrass Peter more than he is already and to not betray his trust. After all he understood in a way. It always made him feel like a monster when people talked about the other guy even if it was true.

"Bruce?" Steve asked leaning forward with concerned eyes. His lack of an immediate response only fueled suspicion and drew uneasy attention. 

"Uhh. Yeah. Sorry. Um." Bruce stumbled.  
Steve threw a look at Natasha. How bad is it? 

"Well for the most part it's small things like feeling the need to climb rather than walk or build webs even when it isn't necessary. Other times it is just little odd things like getting antsy before storms and burrowing in layers of blankets in a dark corner up high when it is practically cold out." Bruce manages to get out.

"Those don't sound so bad why the hesitation?" Steve asked.

Bruce sighed "Because I know that at some point Peter will see this" Bruce said gesturing to the cameras much to the dismay of Fury.  
The Avengers tensed and shifted in their seats.

"He is smart. Smart enough to study under Tony and like Fury said just as curious as the man. Too curious for his own good. " Bruce had a small smile. " I don't want to talk about his tendencies anymore than I do any of yours behind your back and to people you don't even know even if I trust them." He explained.

Steve smiled at Bruce.  
"It should be said though that all known mutates have certain tendencies whether they realize it or not." The rogues eyebrows knitted in thought of the scarlet Avenger that was currently hiding away in Europe. "Changes like that in Physiology affect behavior. Things unnatural to us can be natural for them and things natural for us can be unnatural for them. It's important to remember to not hold them to same expectations in behavior here as you would a normal person. Especially since out there" Bruce spoke vehemently moving and pointing as he spoke with strong conviction. "out there they have to be what everyone expects them to be. They have to hide out there. But in here, in here, they are safe.!In here they are home. Okay? And I'm not just saying this for Peter and Maximoff when she comes back. I'm saying this for all the others we are bound to bring in. Me, Tony and the others have been working hard on creating Pass The Torch but, we can't succeed in making a better team that will last if we don't set a precedent now. Anyone who walks into this building will be treated like a person and with respect of their differences. We can't make this work if we are like those people who walked onto that Helicarrier years ago. And Tony for all his flaws and even though he can be obnoxious and insensitive sometimes at least treats everyone the same. And I know we were influenced at the time but, still. Tony was the only one that didn't treat me like a ticking time bomb. And even though I was, maybe still am, he made me less on edge. Less likely to Hulk out because, I felt more human around him. And not, in the I'm a regular person kind of way but," Bruce blew out a breath and held the back of his hand holding his glasses to his forehead. " He accepts me. Tony accepted me and that was what led to me being more in touch with the other guy and having more control. Tony accepts people how they are because, he is flawed too. You call him Egotistical and yeah sometimes he is but, Tony more than anything trys to be honest about himself to himself. He acknowledges his faults and trys to make them better. Tony is always improving like his suits and if there is one thing this whole "Civil War" has taught us is that you guys need to take a page out of Tony's book. And before you say anything I've seen the footage from Tony's and Rhodey's suits and all of Friday's recordings as well as all of what S.H.E.I.L.D. had on the whole thing so, I have a pretty good idea of everything that happened." Bruce locked green tinged eyes with Cap before turning and walking swiftly out the door leaving a stunned group of Avengers, minus Sam who just looked thoughtful since he didn't have the mild mannered expectations.

"Well now that this out of the way we have to get going and you all have rooms to get re-acquainted with. Good luck with the spider-kid. Hill." Fury gestured with his head for the agent to follow. She paused briefly at the still seated Avengers and gave them the harshest stare any of them had seen on the woman. 

"Watch his back. He is a better person than anyone in this room and he is more powerful than he realizes he is. With training he could be the best Avenger yet. Don't. Fuck. It. Up. Care for him. And if I hear anything about hazing and or neglect I will personally see to it that individuals are treated to the double the same in kind. Is that understood?" The woman asked starring each of them down, even Natasha, who although wasn't intimidated was given a new level of respect to both Hill and the kid who managed such loyalty. She hoped her wariness of anyone possessing such loyalty was unfounded. She gave a small nod while the rest of the room chorused in "yes ma'am"

"Must be one hell of a kid." Steve remarked as the door shut.

" must be" Natasha murmured to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how happy I am with this chapter. Let me know what you think. I have already started on the 3rd chapter of this but, it might take a while to get out. I'm having a hard time kind of balancing all the characters. In the next chapter they will finally meet Peter for real this time. Plus MJ and Ned will be in the next chapter. (Via video call) I don't think I'm going to have Pepper come in until the fourth Chapter though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a pep talk from his supportive girlfriend, has lunch with recently pardoned war criminals, and manages to convince his dad to buy garden gnomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I like to say I will regularly update but, I won't. I have started writing chapter four but, honestly I have no idea when I will put out the next chapter. I kind of bounce around with the things I write so, I might actually post a different story before the next chapter comes out.

Peter was so caught up in the euphoria of being adopted by his hero he forgot about the meeting with the Avengers that afternoon.  
After the teary heart felt moment Stark ordered them a big IHOP breakfast to make up for the poor, sad toaster waffles that were abandoned. They joked and laughed and Peter "forced" Tony to watch vines with him. 

After their breakfast Peter texted with Ned and MJ with a whole host of caps lock, exclamation points, and of course emojis while Mr. Stark, no, his dad went to take care of some business. After about ten minutes of group chat, MJ was done and declared they were switching to a three way video call. It was calming to see MJ sitting back reading in her pajamas on his screen and she kept Ned from delving in too deep with questions and topics she knew would upset Peter as his friend gushed. Ned still asked him a million questions on how it felt to be Iron Man's son and a Stark though. Honestly Peter was glad that he already knew he was inheriting SI otherwise he probably would have had a heart attack right then. And MJ, ever the observant one, and guardian of her two idiots, steered the conversation towards a Star Wars debate with a few short words before either could remember what today was. She smirked as her losers lost themselves in theories as she watched the clock hanging in her bedroom. 

About an hour before Peter was to go to his lunch with the Avengers MJ sighed and looked over her book.  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready loser?" She said cutting off their latest debate.  
Peter looked adorably confused for a moment before. "Oh Shit! I totally forgot I have lunch with the Avengers. I-I am meeting the Avengers. I mean I kinda meet them before in Ger-"  
"Peter." MJ cut him off as Ned started going "dude!" In the background.  
"Ned" she said sternly before the boy could say anything that would send Peter into a spiral.  
"It will be fine. Calm down loser. You're like a puppy they have to like you now, go put on that navy button down you got last Christmas, the one with the tiny periodic table on the pocket, and your nice dark blue jeans, your new red converse, and don't slick down your hair with gell, you'll over do it. Style it with a bit of water and call me back." MJ commanded.  
Peter visibly calmed as she gave him instructions and she watched as he gave himself a mental pep-talk.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Thanks bye guys." Peter said and disconnected.  
MJ threatened Ned as soon as he was gone making sure Peter had twenty four hours before being bombarded with questions about the meeting.

Thirty minutes later Peter called her back looking lost. His shirt half tucked, his hair a mess, and there was a faint bit of toothpaste on his chin. It was a good thing Jones had experience as a stone faced wall of mystery because, it was hard not to laugh at him fondly. She had him put together with time to spare. She gave him a small smile as he studied himself in the mirror.  
"Thank you MJ, I don't know what I'd do without you!" He said earnestly.  
"Probably go around with your shirt half tucked."  
"I couldn't decide if it looked better tucked or not! I wanted a side by side comparison!" He whined. (She went with untucked)  
MJ huffed a laugh and Peter smiled fondly at her.  
"Sure loser." She said before fixing him a serious look that drew in all his attention "Now, remember Peter Parker you are Spiderman, the hero of Queens. Look at me Peter." She said sternly when he looked away uncomfortably. "Do not let them push you around or make you feel like less than a hero. Don't let them take away from what you have accomplished. You may be inexperienced but, you are not dumb and you are more than capable. They are war criminals- AH!" She didn't let him cut her off " they are war criminals. That shit they pulled with the accord's and what they did to Tony was not ok. They have no room to talk. They are supposed to be the role models here and they let everyone in the world down. Ok. So, you don't have anything to prove to them because, everyone that matters, even Stark, as loath as I am to admit it, knows who you are. Ok? So, go out there with your head held high as Spider-man. They push you, you push back just like on the streets with thugs. They want to bully you, you fight back with your wit. Ok Parker? This is your house and they are your guests make sure they know it. Ok. I'm done stroking your Male ego. Now go before you're late." MJ said leaning back picking up her book and putting back on her mask of indifference.  
Peter's posture was laxed, his head was held high, and he smiled at MJ so soft and genuine it looked like he was on the brink of tears. "Thank you. MJ. I'm glad I have you. You make me a better Spiderman, a better Peter."  
"Don't get weepy on me. You have an important lunch. We can talk later." She said casually. Peter read between the lines.  
"Bye MJ."  
"Bye Dork."  
The call ended and MJ smiled adoringly at the screen in a way only Peter could make her. It was embarrassing really but, hey no one was there to see it.

Peter barely took a breath after he ended the call when there was a knock on his door.  
"Karen?" Peter said walking across his room to the door.  
"Your father and Uncle Rodey are at the door" she responded cheerfully.  
Peter only faltered in his steps for a moment before shaking his head and deciding just to embrace it. Peter was imbued with a new kind of confidence and peace of mind after his talk with MJ. Peter opened the door and smiled at the two Avengers. Both were momentarily shocked by the confident Peter they were met by.  
Peter smirked "Hey guys! Ready to go?"  
"Yeah kid you clean up nice." Tony replied.  
He went in to ruffle Peter's hair but, he quickly caught his wrist giving him a look.  
"MJ helped me and she wouldn't be too pleased if I let you ruin my hair. You don't want to peeve off a future Miss. Potts do you?"  
Tony pulled back and gave a fake shiver  
"Sheesh! No, alright underoos."  
Rhodey Laughed " I still haven't met this scary girlfriend of yours Peter but, if she is enough like Pepper to scare Tones she must really be something. You'll have to invite her to dinner with us or something. Probably out of the tower for now."  
"Yeah that'd be nice! I can talk to her and Pepper about it later and figure something out."  
There was a moment of quiet as they walked towards the elevator. Rhodey looked nervously between Peter and Tony.  
"So, think you're ready to meet the rest of the Avengers Pete?"  
"Yeah I wasn't sure earlier but, after I talked to MJ. I realized I was." Peter smiled as the elevator doors closed.  
"Well at least the kid's ready" Tony said under his breath.  
"It will be fine Mr. Stark, your Iron Man and this is your Tower. They are the ones who screwed up and are now in our house. We have to remember that. If you can fight aliens you can face lunch with a bunch of war criminals." Peter said.  
Tony looked at him and even though Peter couldn't hardly see his eyes through his sunglasses he could feel their emotion.  
"You're right kid." He said.  
Peter could hear Rhodey let out a breath he'd been holding. Then the door to the communal kitchen, living, and dining room opened up.

\--------

The three of them walked with an air of confidence into the dining room to the long formal dining table. The room was tense and Peter could hear his dad's irregular heartbeat pounding next to him. Captain Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon were already seated at the table on the far end. Peter already had a faint hum at the base of his neck...kind of like when flash was around but, different.

"Hello. Let's wait for introductions until everyone's here shall we?" Mr. Stark said  
"Uh. Sure Clint should be in in a minute and I don't think Thor has arrived yet. " Steve answered.  
Peter noted as he sat down that he seemed nervous. His hands worried the napkin in front of him and he kept glancing down like maybe he was guilty. Falcon seemed guilty when he looked at Rodey. Peter hoped that that was a good sign but, he also knew bad guys could be great actors and these people had already betrayed his father once. You don't just ram a shield into someone's chest like that, especially when you know that it is your friend's weakness. He could never do that to Ned. If nothing else Steve Rogers has anger issues and that makes him dangerous.

"In case Eye Patch didn't already mention it, Vision is coming in for this luncheon and is staying for a few days. He'll be doing some family stuff with me but, if you want to spend time with him I'm sure Friday can schedule something if you ask nicely."  
"Family Stuff?" Steve and Sam say at the same time seemingly before they even think of the words. Although Sam did say it so quietly probably only Peter heard on his side of the table.  
"Yeah Vision is in part one of my creations and he has some of Jarvis's memories and his base protocols. He is one of mine. So yes family stuff." Tony says, making it clear not to argue that fact.  
"Sorry Tony I didn't mean to offend. I guess I uh… just thought-"  
Luckily for everyone Steve was cut off by the sound of an Asguardian landing. Even without the bi-frost Thor managed to make as much noise as ever. Peter smiled at the sound. He'd already met the Asguardian and had made a great impression. And now it won't be awkward or incorrect when he calls him "Son of Stark'' or "Starkson".  
"Sounds like Thor has arrived. I hope he didn't take out any landscaping like last time. I had to hear an earful from my landscaper after his last visit. You have no idea." Tony said  
"You talk to your landscaper? I thought you had people for that." Clint popped up from his seat next to Natasha.  
Peter had heard him come in but, apparently Rodey and Tony hadn't judging from their slight startle.  
"My landscaper is my people. I talk to him and he talks to his little landscaping minions."  
"Landscaping minion?" Peter Sasses  
"Yes. His underlings."  
"Minions work for bad guys, everyone knows that. Are you saying I need to be looking out for when Mr. Ramirez comes after you and Thor with his army of Gnomes?"  
"Army of gnomes?"  
"Yeah if you are going to have a landscaping themed Super villain I think they would have gnomes probably armed with rakes and garden hoes."  
"Kid when have you ever seen a gnome on this property?"  
"You mean you don't even have one? come on! You can't not have a gnome! Who will protect your garden!?" Peter said, flailing his hands.  
"Who-who will protect my garden?" Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face dramatically before turning to fully face the kid. "I'm Iron Man. My whole job is to protect."  
"Tell that to the petunias Thor flattened two months ago. See this is why you need a garden gnome. Thor will think twice about smashing some flowers if it means having to smash a cute little gnome face." Peter smiled  
"Pleeeease can we get a gnome?" Peter begged with his best puppy dog eyes, complete with eyelash fluttering. (Something that Harley had taught him even though he claimed it never worked on Tony. It totally did you just needed to know when to use it.)

Tony fought a smile completely forgetting the other side of the table watching them in disbelief. Except of course from Natasha who allowed a small genuine smile grace her lips.  
"You didn't even know about the lack of gnomes till five minutes ago."  
"But, now I do. And this needs to be fixed. Come on please Dad! I bet Pepper would like a garden gnome. We could even get Iron Man and Spiderman Themed ones come on! Pleeease." He whined.  
"Ok but, only if I get to pick them out." Tony said very much aware that Peter had used the word "dad" to completely buttered him up. He didn't even care that now he would have to endure tacky garden gnomes.  
"Thank you!" Peter said giving him a hug.  
"Hello Friends!" A voice boomed  
"Thor!" Peter launched himself so quickly from Tony's arms to Thor's it made Tony's head spin. Tony muttered "Damn kid", a sentiment that was shared around the table, as he rubbed his neck.  
"Peter! Son of Stark! It is good to see you young warrior!" Thor bellowed as he gave Peter a hug that kept the boy's feet from touching the floor.  
"It is good to see you too! I miss you!"  
"And I you! We must catch up and share tales of battle!"  
"Alright put the spider kid down you two can catch up later. Let everyone else get in there hellos." Tony said standing with his arms open. Thor greatly accepted the side hug "It is good to see you too Man of Iron!"  
"Thor. Great to see you man." Rodey said as he hugged and patted Thor on the back.  
"You too Shield brother" Thor said  
"Hello Thor" Vision said from behind Rodey making everyone jump. Peter went a half a foot in the air. Tony clutched his chest and berated the android who apologized and came in for his hug from Thor. Thor greeted the others with a less enthusiastic smile and a firm Asguardian handshake. 

The atmosphere reminded Peter of some of the business meetings his dad and Pepper had dragged him to, the ones where they warned him about sharks. The Rogues sat on one end of the table and Iron man's team on the other with Thor sitting in the middle on one side with two empty chairs on the other dividing the groups.

Tony broke the un-comfortably silence as Happy came in with the catering.  
"So to kind of bring us all back to our humble beginnings as a team I ordered Shwarma from the same place we went to after New York."  
"Thank you Tony." Steve replied quietly.  
"Thanks Stark now I finally get to see what all the fuss was about" Sam replied clearly trying to alleviate tension.  
Peter didn't hold the same admiration for the Rogues like he once did but, he really wanted the team back together for both his dad's sake and the world's.  
"Yeah it's cool to be eating shwarma with the original Avengers, well minus Dr. Banner." Peter chipped in.  
"I delivered that package Boss and I'm heading back now." Happy said as he set the last tray down and headed to the door. Peter absently wonders if Happy spit in any of the food on the Rogue's side of the table.  
"Thank you Happy." Tony said tapping his iconic glasses into transparency.  
The curiosity over the package and debate on whether to question it was clear on Steve face however, he didn't get much time before the master assassin cut in.  
"Needing reading glasses in your old age Stark."  
"Rude. I'm not old. I-"  
Tony was interrupted by a mix between a laugh and a cough from Peter earning him a look. Peter put up his hands  
"You are the one always complaining about grey hairs."  
A couple of the Rogues laughed and Clint and Sam made middle school comments that Tony ignored in favor of reprimanding his disrespectful spider kid  
"Yeah caused by a certain spider child, not age. And I will not tolerate such disrespect and slander! No icecream for a month! I'm telling Happy no more icecream outings!" he declared.  
"Wha! Come on!"  
" and don't think I don't also know about you and Pepper's late night snacks or the "hidden" stash the bots keep behind the frozen dinners."  
"You know you can't stop Pepper." He tried crossing his arms.  
"No but, she will agree with me when I tell her about your total disrespect and lies!"  
"They aren't-"  
Tony gives him a brow  
"Do you want two months?"  
"Fine!" Peter huffed and started stuffing his face again.  
"Now as I was saying before I was so, rudely interrupted by my own protege. I am honestly insulted that you would insinuate that these are mere reading glasses Natasha."

Tony stopped himself from going further. Before he would have gone on and explained his technology and legacy but, now he knew he couldn't trust the Avengers with something as important as E.D.I.T.H..

"These keep me connected. Now I don't even have to be in front of a holoscreen to pull up important information. Meanwhile Fury is still turning to look at different screens. How inefficient and tiring. Can you imagine Peter? Turning to look at information?"  
"Yes how awful. How completely archaic" Peter deadpans.  
"See that's what I've been saying! See it is nice to finally have someone who gets me on an intellectual level, that's not Brucie-bear of course. It is nice having another member to add to the science bros. You know junior here will probably be out doing me and Bruce in a few years time especially under my tutelage." Tony says as he grabs ahold of Peter's head and shakes him with his proud dad vibes completely forgetting the early threat of MJ's ire, causing his son to squawk and blush.  
"Daad!" Peter whined quietly as he tried to straighten out his hair.  
The Avengers paused in their meals for half a second. All covering levels of shock. Yes they had seen the dad behavior already and yes Fury had told them the twos relationship but, it was another thing entirely to watch billionaire playboy Tony Stark gush like a proud dad and embarrass a kid who literally called him "dad". Even Natasha's eyes widened a fraction and she raised an eyebrow a fraction of a millimeter. A black widow equivalent to a dropped jaw.

Not as oblivious as he of course appeared to be of what was going on around him, Tony continued on "What!? This whole lunch thing is supposed to be a meet-and-greet / awkward team reunion. They are supposed to get to know you! And they should know that you are my brilliant genius adopted son." Tony announced with a hard underlying edge.

The tabel erupted into a sea of noise. Cap choking and sputtering on his shwarma, Clint and Sam shouting questions that mostly consisted of single words and half sentences, Thor standing and calling for a toast of celebration and then questioning harshly why no one would raise a glass even despite all they have been through. Is this not a time reconciliation? Meanwhile Natasha sits back stoically, amusement and irritation warring inside as she pours herself a glass from her flask of good russian vodka and lifts it in the air. Peter shakes his head in his hands leaning on the table whispering "Pepper's gonna be pissed"  
Rhodey curses under his breath (being the only one to hear Peter over the ruckus because he was of course the only one close enough to hear) before plastering on a smile and lifting his glass of water. Peter accepting that yes, this is the life he signed up for when he said Yes to Mr.Stark being his dad raised his head with a small shy smile and stands lifting his soda. Tony puts his arm around his shoulders and tells him "yes! This must be celebrated! But, I of course have much grander plans to celebrate with everyone after we get to do a family thing first. You understand. But for now yes let's toast and get on with the feasting!"  
"Aye!" Thor exclaimed a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance and Thor boomed out a laugh as the other Avengers gathered themselves and raised glasses with forced smiles and a fear of electrocution.  
"To Peter Parker Stark Son. May his academic pursuits, ferocity, and honor on the battlefield bring pride and prestige to his family names!"  
"Here here!" Sam, Clint and Steve chimed while Nat spoke a russian congrats.  
"Couldn't have said better myself thank you PointBreak" Tony gave a genuine smile.  
It surprised him how Thor could so completely compliment and congratulate Peter without taking away the fact that Peter is still a Parker and always will be. 

_______________

Once toasts were made the tabel settled down and resumed a somewhat normal luncheon. The Rogue Avengers were mostly quiet, only asking the occasional carefully worded question with the looming threat of angering Thor still in the air after their earlier outburst. Thor exuberantly asked questions about the adoption for all of five minutes before being side tracked by "tales of battle" and adorable dogs from Peter. Thor seemingly equally interested in the pictures of cute puppies on Peter's phone as the fiends he'd faced since last Thor saw him. And Peter in turn asked and was enraptured by tales of New Asgard and how he was helping the new queen establish a country in this new land. As well as old tales of the Valkyrie. The rest of the tabel allowed the two human Puppies,seeming rains of sunshine and boundless energy direct the conversation only throwing in their two cents here and there. 

Natasha watched as everyone was either enthralled with the current conversation or sending looks across the table. Sam seemed more curious and actually happy about the spider-kid as the meal wore on. Clint seemed more in "dad mode" around the kid. Both Sam and Clint seemed to be warring on seeing Stark in a new light and being distraught over the idea of a kid in battle. Both in part due to the minuscule cringes Stark does everytime Peter mentions anything remotely dangerous. Peter then trying to back pedal and play it down when he realizes how it came out to the Non-Asguardians did nothing to help. Although Thor would keep stepping in to defend with tales of his own childhood and comparisons between Peter's strength and abilities and those of Asguardian youths, (Thor compared Peter's strength to that of a young adult Asguardian) leaving little room to argue without upsetting Thor and insulting his culture. 

Steve kept throwing kicked puppy and thoughtful looks Tony's way. And hopeful, slightly sorrowful looks at the kid. Tony tensed almost noticeably everytime Steve threw a look at either of them. Nat really needed to find out what really happened in Siberia. Tony spoke a lot less and seemed content to lean back and let the others run the show although he still threw in his usual Tony remarks just with a bit more endearing, proud, and outraged dad moments. It was nice to see but, also a bit worrying.

Rhodes seemed to be also reading the room and acknowledged her with a scowl when their eyes met. Clearly not over the betrayal to him and most importantly his best friend. Natasha could understand but, she wished he, they saw she was just trying to keep everyone alive and safe as could be in an impossible situation. Not taking sides. Always forced to play the double agent that nobody can trust. She allowed herself to sigh. 

She studied Tony and the boy. Tony looked so much better. He looked older even with the time since they last saw each other not being that long. The stress of recent events and apparently father hood had aged him but, in a distinguished way. He still had that world of weariness about him but he looked overall happier and healthier. He wasn't as pale, the permanent bags under his eyes were no longer ugly puffy purple circles, and he looked like he had been eating more than just whenever someone reminded him or living off the snacks in his lab. The kid's doing no doubt. He looked happier and more protective around him. And the kid was a precious ball of sunshine. It was clear that the kid had been through some stuff under the surface, nothing like the red room, but there was something there she could read in between the lines in the kid's file. Plus children were adaptable and this one seemed the very forgiving type. There didn't seem to be a truly mean bone in his body but, there was definitely something there. Something dark but, also compelling. Peter had too much motivation and determination. Plus what the file said about his uncle. There was something there that was more than looking up to ironman and "I want to be an Avenger". Plus the kid did turn down the offer the first time around. No Peter Parker had heart. Something real there. She just didn't fully know and understand it yet. There was something about the boy that gave her hope for her family, for Tony, heck the world and that needed protection. She would definitely teach this boy all that she could to keep him alive she just hopes none of her red stains him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you are disappointed by the lack of confrontation. The main focus of the fic is on Peter and his spider qualities, plus of course Irondad fluff so, alot of the amends made are probably going to be off screen. I'm making it up as I go along. There is no set ending in mind just ideas for scenes. I love suggestions and am open to maybe including them if they fit into the story. I hope the spacing is better. It is still hard to get the formatting right. I really wish I had a computer to work on instead of my phone. Hopefully it isn't too difficult to read. I would fix the line spacing if I knew how. 
> 
> Next chapter look forward to seeing Peter's spider traits in action and the promised Irondad fluff.


End file.
